


rise and shine

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cages, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Somnophilia, Sub Tony Stark, in avance, they have talked this over, they're both enjoying themselves, tony is completely down, v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: “Tony,” he whispered quietly. “Sweetheart, I gotta go to work.”Tony moaned intelligibly and went back to sleep. Not a morning person at all. The army had drilled it into him, and he couldn’t say it didn’t come in handy that he didn’t waste half the day, though Tony made him want to. The alpha stifled a laugh and ran his hand over all of Tony’s skin that he could reach, over his panties where a slight bulge was from the plug that Tony wore to bed. “Sweetie,” he whispered, getting an idea, gently pushing Tony’s panties down to his thigh and reaching over to turn the impending alarm. He could show up late. He took a grip of the handle of the plug and gently wiggled it, turning the vibration on to low. Tony whined softly in his sleep and Bucky stilled. He wanted to see how far he could go before Tony woke up. They had discussed this previously and Tony said he was up for it, and he knew that Tony was all the more sensitive in the early morning hours.





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! this for the marvel bingo, square: somnophilia. look at the tags before you into this, and might i say again; THIS IS ALL SAFE SANE AND CONSENSUAL. THEY HAD A PRIOR DISCUSSION. IF YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT THIS WITH YOUR PARTNER BEFOREHAND IT IS RAPE. KEEP THAT IN MIND.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile when Tony snuffled in his sleep. The lithe omega mumbled something about burgers -- always down for cheeseburgers, his omega -- and rolled over onto Bucky’s chest, nuzzling right above his heart and making Bucky twitch as his cold nose brushed his tattooed pec. 

He nuzzled the small omega’s head and wrapped both arms around his waist, rubbing his back soothingly when Tony whined from when Bucky’s cold hands met with Tony’s warm skin. His t-shirt -- or rather Bucky’s t-shirt--had ridden up and left just his panties on display, the red lace contrasting Tony’s olive skin perfectly. The ex-vet smiled and kissed Tony’s temple, musing about whatever he did to earn this angel in his bed, he wasn’t going to question. The little thing had stumbled into his life, and God, Bucky wasn’t ever letting him leave. The vet come businessman turned his head to the side with a pop and sighed when he saw the blinking red alarm, proclaiming that he only had two minutes till his alarm went off. Stupid work, always ruining everything. He tried to roll Tony off his chest and smirked when Tony whined loudly and clutched his bare chest, inadvertently brushing a kiss over Bucky’s pec where he had Tony’s name tattooed on him. 

“Tony,” he whispered quietly. “Sweetheart, I gotta go to work.”

Tony moaned intelligibly and went back to sleep. Not a morning person at all. The army had drilled it into him, and he couldn’t say it didn’t come in handy that he didn’t waste half the day, though Tony made him want to. The alpha stifled a laugh and ran his hand over all of Tony’s skin that he could reach, over his panties where a slight bulge was from the plug that Tony wore to bed. “Sweetie,” he whispered, getting an idea, gently pushing Tony’s panties down to his thigh and reaching over to turn the impending alarm. He could show up late. He took a grip of the handle of the plug and gently wiggled it, turning the vibration on to low. Tony whined softly in his sleep and Bucky stilled. He wanted to see how far he could go before Tony woke up. They had discussed this previously and Tony said he was up for it, and he knew that Tony was all the more sensitive in the early morning hours. 

He rubbed Tony’s ass soothingly and got to work pulling the plug out little by little before pushing it back in, just to loosen it up a bit and get Tony squirmy. He brought his other hand around under to feel for Tony’s caged cock. He wasn’t allowed to come wet unless Bucky let him or he was in his heat, but he could dry orgasm often enough. “I gotta get you those backless panties,” Bucky muttered to himself, making a mental note. “Make this a lot easier.”

He pushed Tony’s panties down more and pulled the plug out all the way, depositing it on the nightstand to be sanitized and ready for its next use. He immediately slid three fingers and wiggled it, old come and slick with new slick dripping down Tony’s thigh and onto the bedsheets. Tony shivered against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s other hand finally found Tony’s cock and he gave it a quick squeeze, before reaching up and tweaking Tony’s nipples. “Good boy,” Bucky murmured when he found how pebbled and stiff Tony’s nipples were. “Good little omega.” He added another finger lazily and found Tony’s prostate automatically, making Tony arch and slump back. He was still asleep, but Bucky knew that wouldn’t last much longer. His sweetheart was always so sensitive. Bucky grinned and rubbed Tony’s prostate unforgivingly before reaching for the locked nightstand that had all of their toys, unlocking with his thumbprint and rummaging, letting out a soft  _ aha  _ when he found what he was looking for. The anal beads always made Tony scream, and this was going to be even louder, as riled up as Bucky was getting him. The first two slid in easy, as full as Tony always was, but the next couple were his favorite because Tony always got so whiny. Tony stirred as Bucky reached down to spread his legs, waking to Bucky running the third bead around his hole. “Buck--oh!” Tony slurred, yelping as Bucky bullied the third bead into his slick hole, tossing his head back and panting. “What?” he hiccuped, looking up at Bucky with glazed eyes as Bucky rubbed the fourth bead around his hole and burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder, sighing overwhelmingly. 

Bucky grinned and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Good morning,” he rumbled, finally bullying the bead into Tony’s already stuffed hole. “Ready for the next one?”

Tony rolled his hips helplessly, crying out, and Bucky could tell from the way his shoulder was getting wet that Tony was about to start crying. “I dunno,” he gasped. “‘M too,  _ unh _ .”

Bucky smirked and he pinched Tony’s nipple again, manhandling Tony so his legs were spread more and so his caged cock was rutting up against Bucky’s abs. Tony always came harder when he was treated a little rough, a conversation that had had at the beginning of their relationship, but Bucky enjoyed watching Tony squeal and cry because of  _ him _ . “What was that, babydoll? Lil’ slut like you should be used to havin’ your hole filled.”

Tony whined and thrashed his head, crying for real. Bucky couldn’t see the way that the beads were rubbing up against that special spot in him, how every move made Tony make noise and further add to the tears; but he could imagine. Especially from the way Tony’s hole fluttered helplessly and Tony kept arching, moaning, and then slumping and then repeating the process. He really was sensitive. “Ah ah  _ ah _ ! Just, just put it in!”

Bucky rumbled soothingly and gently began to push the fifth and final bead in. It was about the size of a lime, and this set of beads was one of their bigger ones, but not necessarily their biggest one. But there was one thing Tony didn’t know. This set  _ vibrated _ . He drily tapped the back of the bead and Tony squealed as the set began vibrating, arching helplessly and going slack. “Bucky, sir, please!” Tony howled, as Bucky began pinching and pulling his nipples again, crying out. “Please!”

Bucky smirked and maneuvered so Tony was on his hands and knees over him, holding him up with one steadying hand. “What was that?”

Tony thrashed helplessly, crying. “Please! Let me, please let me come!”

Bucky smirked as he finally got the answer he wanted. “How about---” He upped the vibration and pressed a deceivingly gentle kiss to Tony’s parted lips. “No.” 

He urged Tony’s hips up and watched Tony’s mouth drop open into an O, drooling like a little slut -- Tony loved that name, said it made him feel  _ goodbaddirty  _ and they loved it --, kissing away a tear before shifting Tony off of him. He sat up and cracked his neck, and pushed Tony down by the nape of his neck, shuffling behind so he could get a good look at his hole. He grinned when he saw it was just like Bucky wanted it to be; soft and wet, drooling slick around the beads. “Christ, you’re good,” he murmured, leaning down and giving the rim a firm lick, growling against his hole when he felt Tony screech and nearly collapse. “Really gushin’.” He laved over his hole with kitten lick licks that made Tony wail and shove his hips beck before leaning back and blowing cool over the sensitive, hot skin, all the more chilly when he saw the spit and slick drip down his thigh. 

Tony squealed, collapsing as Bucky moved his hands away. “That really is strong,” Bucky mused. “I can feel it from here.” 

Tony hiccuped and shook his head. His face was ruddy with tears, his eyes were crusty from sleep, but Bucky didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful. “I can’t--I’m gonna--”

Bucky smiled fondly and nuzzled Tony’s neck. “C’mon,” he cooed, reaching down to fist his own cock. “You can do it.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, muscles clenching before he tipped over the edge with a howl, screaming, “Oh my  _ god _ !” He continued to mewl through his orgasm before quivering as Bucky lowered the vibration but didn’t stop. Bucky jacked himself off, prodding at the end of the beads to make Tony whimper and clench his eyes shut. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Bucky groaned through gritted teeth before tipping over the edge himself with a soft groan. He reached with shaky fingers and completely stopped the vibration in Tony’s ass. “That’s  _ it _ .”

Tony went fully limp with a sigh as Bucky gently eased the beads out of him and replaced it with his day plug, mewling quietly and skivering as Bucky carefully wiped off the slick and pulled his panties back up over the plug. Bucky liked it when Tony wore something under his clothes so he could have him squirming and hot and nobody but him would know why, and Tony liked being full. Win-win. Bucky smirked and prodded at the plug, laughing at Tony’s squeak, before rubbing over his ass soothingly and wiping his hands down on the sheets. 

“Good morning,” Tony mumbled as they lied in silence, kissing Bucky’s collarbone. 

Bucky snorted. 

“Good morning to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
